A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 60
by ashleyyiss2cutee
Summary: a love story between joe jonas and miley cyrus


Last time on A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 59

Kevin: *notices she pulled away a little too fast* Baby, what's wrong?

Mandy: *shakes her head* Nothing, expect I have this strange feeling throughout my body. It's nice and warm, beautiful. It's giving me nonstop butterflies.

Kevin: *smiles* It's not strange. Because I have that feeling right now about you, it's called love.

Mandy: *smiles* Who knew love could be a magical, amazing thing. It runs throughout your whole body, and never goes away. *smiles* And I never want it to.

A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 60 Part 1 Season Finale

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Miley: *sleeping in her room at her desk, she fell asleep while using her laptop*

Joe: *walks in* Hey Miley, did you give Tish a bath yet? *sees she's sleeping, smiles and shakes his head* You work too much girl. *walks over to her and softly kisses her lips to wake up*

Miley: *wakes up, but doesn't open her eyes, kisses back*

Joe: *smiles and pulls away, places his hand on her cheek and strokes it with his thumb* Love bug, why don't you get some rest? You've been working way too much all day.

Miley: Because I have a million things to do. I have to finish filling out my job application, which I'm almost done with. Then I have to hand in my forms for home schooling, send in the bills for this loft, which Zac keeps forgetting to do. I can't just stop and rest babe.

Joe: *sighs* Miley, please.

Miley: Joe, I'll stop once I hand in all these things, I swear.

Joe: *looks at her* Miley.

Miley: Joe, I'll basically done. I'm going to finish filling out my application, then head off to the send in my forms and bills, then go to my job application. I'll be there and back before you know it.

Joe: *sighs* Fine. But after this you need to stop and relax for awhile. I don't want you over-working yourself.

Miley: *smiles and kisses his lips* I'll stop. Now lemme finish so I can get the rest of my work done.

Joe: *smiles a little* Alright. *walks out the door and closes it behind him*

Miley: *finishes filling out the application and leaves to send in her forms and bills to the post office, then heads off to her job interview*

30 MINUTES LATER...

Miley: *sitting in the waiting room in the back*

Manager: Miley?

Miley: *looks up* Yes sir? *nervous*

Manager: After looking over all your applications and interviewing you, it pleases me to say, *smiles* Welcome to Millions of Milkshakes. *sticks out his hand*

Miley: *smiles big and shakes his hand* Thank you so much sir, I won't dissappoint you.

Manager: *smiles* I know you won't. You start Monday. Here's your schedule. And call me Chace, not sir.

Miley: *smiles and takes her schedule* Thanks again Bill. Well I have to get going.

Chace: Of course. *smiles* Bye.

Miley: Bye. *smiles and walks out of the store, bumps into someone* I'm so sorry. I didn't pay attention as of to where I was going.

Selena: It's okay. *turns and looks at Miley* Miley?

Miley: Selena?

Selena: Wow, I haven't seen you in a long time. How've you been?

Miley: *stands there and crosses her arms* I've been good.

Selena: *sighs* Miley, listen. I know you're probably a little mad, especially after the way I treated you the last time we saw each other. But I'm sorry. I'm willing to put everything that happened between us in the past. Now the question is, are you?

Miley: *stands there for a minute* I guess so. But you need to know you just can't keep treating me like this. Nice, mean, nice, mean, nice. Selena, I'm tired of your changing attitudes towards me. It's getting really tiring, and to be honest, pathetic and childish.

Selena: *sighs* I know, and I'm sorry for that, for everything. *pulls out a box from her purse* Here, I think this belongs to you.

Miley: *looks at her weird, then takes the box, opens it and sees the bracelet she gave her from a long time ago, smiles and looks up at her* I can't believe you still have it.

Selena: *smiles and shows her the same bracelet she has on* Why wouldn't I?

Miley: *smiles and hugs her*

Selena: *smiles and hugs back, pulls away* Friends?

Miley: *shakes her head* No. *pauses* Best friends. *smiles*

Selena: *smiles*

Miley: C'mon. I want you to meet two new wonderful people that recently came into my life.

Selena: *smiles* okay.

Miley: *walks to her car with her and drives back to the loft, pulls into the parking lot 30 minutes later and gets out*

Selena: *shocked* You live here, in this fancy loft building?

Miley: *giggles* Yes. *takes her hand* C'mon, lets go.

Selena: *follows her all the way up the loft*

Miley: *gets to her door* And this is it. *opens the door* I'm home.

Selena: *shocked* Wow, this place is amazing.

Miley: *giggles* Thanks.

Joe: *comes to the door* Hey honey. *sees Selena* I thought you said you running errands.

Miley: I was, and then I bumped into Selena and decided to show her around.

Joe: And I take it that you two are no longer fighting and are friends again.

Miley: *smiles* Best friends.

Joe: *smiles and kisses her cheek* Well, I'm happy, for the both of you. *turns to Selena* Well don't just stand there, come on in.

Selena: *smiles* Thanks Joe.

Miley: *shows Selena around, finishes 15 minutes later* Well, lemme get those two people that I wanted you to meet before. Zac, can you come in here please?!

Selena: *confused* Who's Zac? I thought it was just you and Joe here.

Miley: Nope. You see, it turns out that I've had an older brother my whole life. I just didn't know it until 3 months ago when he showed up at my door step. We got close and decided to move in here, and then Joe moved in with us.

Selena: *nods her head* I see.

Miley: *smiles* Yeah.

Zac: *walks in* Yeah Miles?

Miley: *smiles and looks at him* Zac, I like you to meet my best friend, Selena.

Zac: *smiles a little* Mmm, is this the girl you were talking about earlier on before you left?

Miley: Yeah, but we're good now, and we've never been better.

Zac: *smiles* That's nice to hear. *turns to Selena* I'm Zac, Miley's older brother. Nice to meet you. *sticks out his hand*

Selena: *smiles* I'm Selena, Miley's best friend. *shakes his hand, then turns to Miley* So where's this other person that you wanted me to meet?

Miley: *smiles big* Hold on just a moment. *walks into her room, picks up Tish and brings her back* This is Leticia, Tish for short. Me and Joe's new born baby. *smiles*

Selena: *smiles big and walks over to Tish, lets her hold her finger* She's soo cute. I didn't know you gave birth.

Miley: *smiles* Yeah. Just two weeks ago.

Selena: Awwh, that's so cute.

Miley: *smiles* Thanks. *looks at her* You wanna hold her?

Selena: *smiles and nods her head*

Miley: *hands her over to Selena*

Selena: *carefully holds her*

Miley: *walks over to Joe, cuddles into his side and lays her head on his shoulder, watching Selena, smiling*

Joe: *smiles, kisses the top of her head, and wraps his arms around her* Miley forgot to tell you something very important.

Selena: *looking at Tish, but talking to him* And what's that?

Joe: *smiles* We're engaged.

Selena: *eyes widen and looks up slowly* No way.

Miley: *smiles* Yes way. And I want you to be one of my bridesmaid. I would make you my maid of honor, but Mandy beat you to it. *giggles*

Selena: *giggles* It's okay. *sighs and looks down at Tish, looks back up* So mm, not that I don't love holding your baby and all, but she fell asleep in my arms and I think we should put her back in her crib.

Miley: *smiles* Alright. *walks in her room with Selena, takes her, sets her down and pulls the blanket over her, kisses her forehead*

Demi: *appears out of nowhere* Hey Miley.

Miley: *smiles, knows it's Demi* Hey Selena, I think you should meet another friend of mine.

Selena: Alright.

Demi: *allows Selena to see her as well* Hey Selena. *smiles*

Selena: *shocked* D-Demi?!


End file.
